Just Let Me Go (Never)
by Violet006
Summary: Austin and Ally have gone their seperate ways. Ally writes a song telling Austin to let go, but that just makes him come closer. They'll be doing a duet and will their differences in feelings pull them apart or closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story and it's about Auslly! Who watched Teen Beach Movie? If not, you should!**

**_Ally POV_**

I'm sitting here in the food court with Trish and Dez. We were waiting for Austin to come so we can begin our Team Austin/Ally meeting. After waiting for an hour, I asked Dez to call him. I took the phone from Dez and put it on speaker.

"Hey Ally! Sorry I couldn't come, I have great news!"

Before I coul. Say anything, Trish butted in and said, " Well, what is it?!"

"I got a different record deal with a contract that states I'm going on tour!"

"That's great buddy!" Dez said.

"Here's a pic of the contract:"

I read it carefully knowing there had to be a catch. It said that we couldn't come, only Austin could. With this I broke into tears. Trish had noticed and asked why.

"This contract states that Austin will have to go by himself! Did you sign it already?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know! So sorry Ally, Trish, and Dez..."

Dez broke into crazy little tears. He keeps stopping evey other tear and goes on after. Typical Dez. Trish didn't cry, considering she might get a ton of money off the record deal, but she thought wrong.

"Hey guys, I got a new manager! My record producer gave her to me knowing that I'd be away from here. Sorry Trish."

After hearing that, Trish let down small tears. She loved being the boss of everyone. I tried to comfort her, but she left off bringing Dez. I too was sad, but it had to happen sometime right?

_6 years have past_

__It has been 6 years since I saw Austin. Of course, I got a record deal of my own with the same deal as him from Jimmy. Only there was one good thing about having to leave Miami, I got to bring Trish and Dez! Tour was great and I even got to meet some other famous people, like 1D. We even got to see the Duchess of Cambridge! Trish had kept Zayn's number, considering she liked him! Dez got to meet Katy Perry and was really happy. It was a great tour. Austin was really missing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_Austin POV_**

Man, I miss Ally, Trish, and Dez! I could've swore I saw them the other day on a magazine, but I could've been imagining it. But then I saw them on the newspaper and on a billboard too. What's up with that?! I decided to just cal them. No one would answer. After a few more tries, still nothing. I then decided to call Jimmy, Ally's record producer.

"Starr Records, how may I help you?" A familiar voice said.

"Kira? You work as Starr Record's supervisor?"

"Yep! So, what's up?"

"Where's Ally?"

"Oh, so you still love her..." Her voice started to fade on the last two words.

"Well, no...umm, yes? The point is I'm worried about her."

"So, you do care about her. Do you want to talk to my dad instead?"

"Yes, he's easier to talk to about Ally without feeling awkward."

"I understand."

"Thanks, if you do see Ally tell her I... miss her."

"K, bye..."

I kinda hate Kira now. I mean after kissing Ally and, you know her interrupting our moment... Hmphh! After talking to Jimmy, I lerned that Ally went on tour with Trish and Dez. I can't believe I'm missing out! I wish I was there!

**_Trish POV_**

I room with Ally on the bus, and she's always crying at night with Austin's picture. I feel so sorry for her. I know- Dez and I know that they have a special spark and now they're apart. The Ally I knew was always hiding under that skin, but at night it always comes out. She's like a vampire. Dez and I alway try to comfort her by cheering her up, making prank calls on celebrities... 'sigh' Good times...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm gonna preview one of Laura Marano's song. I do not own "Just Let Me Go" and Austin and Ally!**

**_Ally POV_**

I'm writing a new song and guess who it's about..Yup, it's about Austin.

_Just a lonely reality_

_It wouldn't be a three-ring circus without a show_

_We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow_

_If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own_

_So go ahead, now make a choice_

_But please_

_Just let me go_

Huh, I don't know why but I'm giving up. I love him, but... I don't know. I might not give up just now, but soon... I hope he'll understand. He left me to go on tour...

**_Dez POV_**

When Ally was performing her new song, she was crying. So unprofessional. I was outside feeding my pet duck, while watching her perform on the pig tv. Oops, I mean big tv. Now, I WANT JELLYBEANS!

**Please review and say what you liked and hated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, if you guys like this, review and I'll update more! I do not own Just Let Me Go and Timeless!**

**_Austin POV_**

I wish I hadn't left Trish, Ally, and Dez. I wish I had went with Ally on tour. I-I wish... I.. could be with... Ally! I turned the tv and saw Ally perform her new song:

_"Hey Austin! Trish, Dez, and I miss you! This song is for you._

_Guess you just have to be right all the time_

_Guess you just have to say goodbye all the time_

_Trust me, one day you won't find me_

_Waiting anymore_

_Cause' the days go on and on_

_But time never seems to fly_

_Everything feels wrong_

_When rules do not apply_

_Nothing feels true when I talk to you_

_So I can't, no I wont believe_

_Cause if you love me_

_We wouldn't be a three-ring circus without a show_

_We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow_

_If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own_

_It's over now_

_You feel it too_

_So please just let me go_

_Trust me I know that I share the blame_

_Cuz baby I have the target but no aim_

_Its true one day I won't find you_

_Waiting anymore_

_Anymore…_

_Cuz the days go on and on_

_But time never seems to fly_

_Everything feels wrong_

_When the rules do not apply_

_Nothing feels true when I talk to you_

_So I cant no I wont believe_

_Cause' if you love me…._

_We wouldn't be an emergency with nobody to call_

_We wouldn't be so miserable our problems too small_

_I wouldn't feel like nothing if we were anything at all_

_So go now ahead now make a choice_

_But please don't let me fall_

_I feel the doors are closing_

_And we don't have a key_

_And as the stories ending were living unhappily_

_This was never a dream at all_

_But that's a guarantee_

_But I wouldn't call it a nightmare_

_Just a lonely reality_

_It wouldn't be a three-ring circus without a show_

_We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow_

_If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own_

_So go ahead, now make a choice_

_But please_

_Just let me go_

_This song is about you leaving Team Austin and Ally... Sorry, we're all giving up..."_

Then I saw her mumble something under her breath. Uhhhhh! I can't take it anymore! I miss Ally too much, I have to tell her how I feel, but how? I know! A song...

**_Ally POV_**

After my performance, Trish, Dez, and Dez's duck (?) had come gather around me to help me feel better. And they did. They were right, even the duck (?).


End file.
